Bubbly
by papalogia
Summary: Lucy finds pudgy Sting to be quite adorable, despite her boyfriend's stubborn reluctance to admit that, yes, he now qualifies as such. "The great Sting Eucliffe has been called many things in his twenty years of gracing this planet with his presence; sexy, God-like, beastly, rugged, handsome, drool-worthy...but never has he been called...that!"


**A/N:** For Dragon, because we both agreed earlier today that bouncy StiCy is something that needs to be presented to the world.

I also typed this up entirely on my phone. I am ridiculously dedicated (and also lazy).

* * *

"This isn't funny," Sting pouted petulantly, glaring at the voluptuous blonde before him. Lucy let out a tinkling laugh, continuing on with her previous activity-poking her boyfriend's pudgy cheek.

"Yes it is!" Lucy countered, "Sting, you look adorable!"

"I am not adorable!" Sting protested, crossing his arms over his heavy chest. "The great Sting Eucliffe has been called many things in his twenty years of gracing this planet; sexy, God-like, beastly, rugged, handsome, drool-worthy...but never has he been called...that!"

"Well, I'm exceptionally proud to state that I am the first to declare you positively adorable," Lucy smiled brightly up at him. Sting flushed bright red, flopping down to lie back on his bed. The frame creaked in protest to the immense weight deposited on it but held steady nonetheless, a testament to the wonderful engineering of one Laki Olietta.

"I hate this," Sting grumbled. "I really need to lose this fat. I have an image to uphold, how am I supposed to be me if I'm this tub of lard? I-ow!" Sting scowled as Lucy pinched his cheek, a frown tugging harshly at her plump lips.

"Sting Judas Eucliffe," the Master of Sabertooth made a whining noise as his middle name was announced, glancing around the room furtively. If Minerva was to hear that dreadfully ancient name then he would never hear the end of it. It was bad enough that Rogue knew, but the Shadow Slayer knew better than to address him as such, lest he be called Ryos for the rest of his life.

"You are not a tub of lard, do you hear me? If you want to lose weight for health reasons, that's a wholly separate matter, but do not become obsessed with losing weight to uphold some shitty image! There are plenty of Mages out there who opt to remain heavy-set and they're adored by all. Risely, for example!" Lucy's frown softened as she leaned forward to gently kiss his cheek, right over top the red mark from her pinching. "Please don't hate how you look. I think you're fine the way you are right now. I think you look perfect, actually."

Sting's face was red enough to rival Flare's fiery locks as his girlfriend of half a year sang his praises. While it was true there were several health related reasons behind his desire to lose his monumental weight gain (he was finding it increasingly difficult to carry out basic activities and his reflexes were not what they had been), he had always been rather...proud of his physique, and was taking the loss of what he had defined as conventionally attractive within himself hard. Years of being declared 'Fiore's Sexiest Mage' by Sorcerer's Weekly and being placed alongside men with bodies similar to his had given him the impression that that was what girls ran for, and was what had given him such a popularity boost in the beginning. Lucy, however, seemed to accept him as is, lean and muscular or pudgy and ball-like, and he was once again struck by a deep affection for her.

"Besides," Lucy laughed, dropping herself onto his ballooning midsection. Sting wheezed as the air was forced out of him. "I like your belly! It's fun to bounce on!"

"Not so much for me," Sting managed to spit out. Lucy grinned cheekily as she shifted again, bouncing up. "Boing!"

"Blondie, you're really pushing it," Sting growled half heartedly.

"You're blonde, too!" Lucy snapped. The White Dragon Slayer snickered. Oh, he knew all too well just how aggravated Lucy got when he called her Blondie. The nickname had originally been 'coined' by Laxus shortly after the Games, and her ire had only increased as everybody around her started using it, notable exceptions being Natsu, Gajeel, and Bixlow, who all insisted on Luce, Bunny Girl, and Cosplayer respectively. When Sting had found out he simply had to use it, and that was what had sparked their initial, non-hostile situation induced talk.

"Platinum blond, love, there's a difference," Lucy pinkened at the endearment. "No there's not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-" Lucy's final 'not' was muffled as Sting's mouth descended on hers, effectively silencing her. Lucy hesitated for only a millisecond before reciprocating eagerly, carding the fingers of one hand through his silky blonde hair as her other hand trailed over his back. Sting steadied her hips with one arm as his other hand cupped her cheek, tilting his head to fully plunder her sweet cavern.

"...not," Lucy panted as they broke apart. Sting smiled, pecking her the tip of her nose. "Too."

"Stupid Sting," she mumbled, burying her face into the high collar of his vest.

"Thanks, Lucy," he said quietly after a moment. He heard het heart skip a beat before she responded. "Always."

They sat there in comfort for several moments, simply holding each other and reveling in the warmth of their embrace, before Sting broke the silence.

"Is too."

* * *

 **A/N:** Really short, I know, but it's the fluff that counts! Hidden message? Be happy with what you look like! I could go super sciency on you right now, but I'll keep it short. You don't have to be super fit looking to be healthy! There are three different body types, so you can be pudgy like bubble Sting and still be extremely active and healthy! Alternately, you can be super skinny and still be healthy (or unhealthy, it works both ways). Essentially what I wanna say here is that so long as you are comfortable with what you look like, you're good.

-Touko


End file.
